


Nice Kill

by Croik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik
Summary: During the Tokyo summer training camp, the final night is interrupted by a medical emergency with a tragic end.  But it's only the first casualty of many [Zombie Apocalypse AU]





	Nice Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanithkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanithkitty/gifts).



> My sister and I have been talking about a Sports Anime Zombie AU for a long time, so I wrote her this "prologue" as a Halloween treat! Don't know yet if there will be more but thought some others might be interested. Please heed the tags - there is a LOT of main character death.

The toss went up, and immediately Hinata knew that Bokuto would go for the straight. It was too perfect of a setup not to, especially with Tsukishima running out of steam and Lev paranoid after missing the last cross. His sneakers squealed as he got into position and leapt, timing to the swiftness of Bokuto's approach. Already he knew this wouldn't be the one, not against Bokuto's unhindered sledgehammer. But he jumped, and he reached, and a moment later the ball smacked very lightly against the outer edge of his palm. It bounced at a strange angle and dropped to the court a few feet away from Bokuto's landing.

Everyone stopped to look, dumbfounded. Even Hinata wasn't entirely sure what had happened, having caught only a fleeting glimpse of Bokuto's swinging arm and the ball's flubbed trajectory. Bokuto had missed almost completely.

"Oh wow," said Lev, breaking the silence with timing that was almost too comical. "I thought we were dead."

"Uh oh, there's blood in the water, now," Kuroo added teasingly. "Better watch out, Bokuto."

Hinata wiped his sweaty palms against his shirt as he looked for Bokuto's reaction. He expected some level of playful hysterics, whether laughter or pouting, and was taken aback by the cringe he found instead. Bokuto was breathing hard and it seemed to take him a long time before snapping back into character with a grin.

"That," he said with exaggerated gravitas, "was a freebee. Also known as: psychological warfare."

The Nekoma boys continued to tease him, but Hinata held back, watching Bokuto hide a wince as he rubbed the back of his neck. Something wasn't quite right, his hunch proved when he noticed that Akaashi was watching his teammate just as closely.

"It's getting late," Akaashi said. "Maybe we should turn in."

"Convenient timing for you," said Tsukishima. "Now that we're gaining momentum."

Bokuto shook off any remaining symptoms of fatigue with a laugh. "Naw, come on, Akaashi, let's go a few more. Let me regain my lost honor, here!"

"I really think it's—"

"This is the last chance we'll have to do this, why you wanna cut us off? I still have lots to teach these little runts!"

While Tsukishima and Lev complained about his choice of words, Hinata continued to watch. _Something is definitely wrong_ , he thought, noticing the way Bokuto shifted his weight to his left and then immediately off again, as if his knee might have given out otherwise. _He must be exhausted._

"Actually, I'm ready to call it quits," Hinata declared, interrupting their banter. "Thanks for everything, Bokuto-san, but I wouldn't want you to give away _all_ your secrets before we get to play you."

"I'm fine," Bokuto retorted, so obviously unprompted that everyone stared. A look of embarrassment tightened his features before he could laugh it off again. "I mean, really, let's just keep playing. Just a few more."

"We're going to bed," Akaashi said firmly. "And so are you, or I'm going to knock you out myself, okay?" He retrieved the ball and tossed it to Hinata. "Hinata and I will close up the gym, so go on ahead. If you're not asleep by the time I catch up you'll regret it."

Bokuto gulped, and for a moment he honestly looked scared of him. Then he shrugged. "Okay, okay. I hear you." He gave a salute and headed for the door. "But just so everyone is clear, we still won the match!"

The others filtered out after him, teasing with their usual cheer. Akaashi watched them go with an intensity in his face that Hinata couldn't place, and after the two of them were alone, he crept closer. "Akaashi-san? Is everything all right?"

Akaashi shook himself. "Yeah, of course. Let's close up before they come kick us out."

"He's probably just dehydrated," Hinata said as they stowed the balls for the night. "I didn't see him drink that much during the game. Kuroo-san will get on him I'm sure."

"Yeah, you're right," Akaashi replied, but he was distracted and didn't sound convinced. "He's fine—he's tougher than he seems."

Hinata thought he seemed plenty tough already, but he didn't say anything as they finished up and headed for the school. Though he really was exhausted, he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to sleep, not with Bokuto's words ringing between his ears. _This is the last chance we'll have._ There was only one full day of the camp left, and Karasuno had yet to make a dent in their win/loss record for the week. If they were going to really make themselves known it would take a certain moment, a special weapon that Hinata was all too eager to wield. He just needed one good chance.

_I'm sure he feels the same way_ , Hinata thought, wondering if Kageyama had already turned in or was holed up in a hallway somewhere, setting to the wall. _He'll find us a chance, I know it_. He tried not to smile to himself. _How am I going to be able to sleep until then?_

He was about to wish Akaashi good night when one of the Fukurodani managers came rushing up to them. She was out of breath and there were tears on her face. "It's Bokuto-san," she gasped out, and without waiting to hear more Akaashi went pale and rushed the way she'd come, the manager on his heels.

_What?_ Hinata gave chase, his earlier concern hardening into dread. _Why is she crying?_ It didn't take them long to reach the scene: all of Fukurodani was gathered in the hall outside one of the rooms they'd been using, players from other teams mixing in as they crowded around. Everyone was talking fast and Hinata couldn't make anything out, but when the boys parted to make way for Akaashi, he finally saw: Bokuto was stretched out on the floor, pale and unmoving, and Kuroo was breathing into his mouth.

"What happened?" Akaashi demanded as he dropped to Bokuto's side and took his hand. He gave it a shake but Bokuto didn't respond. "Did someone call an ambulance?"

"It's on the way," said the manager, trying unsuccessfully to wipe her eyes. "He was fine! He was laughing, and then he just…he collapsed, and…."

Kuroo turned his head, ear to Bokuto's nose and mouth, his expressing twisting in frustration. "He's not breathing."

The crowd resumed their panicked chatter while Kuroo tried again, and Akaashi pressed two fingers hard into the inside of Bokuto's wrist. Hinata watched, stunned, as a few words passed between them and then Kuroo started doing chest compressions. _We were just in a match_ , he thought, barely able to breathe. _He was tired but he was okay._ He glanced to the faces gathering around and saw his confusion and helplessness reflected back at him. _How can this happen?_

The coaches arrived, urging everyone back as Ukai took Kuroo's place. By then they could hear sirens closing in on the building, and soon paramedics were on the scene. The hallways were packed, everyone talking and jostling, and Hinata swayed dizzily on his feet as he found himself being pushed away by the throngs. Then someone closer to his height took his arm, steadying himself against the flow. It was Kenma.

"Kenma-kun—" Hinata started to say, but as soon as Kenma had his footing his pushed his way to the forefront. With remarkable composure he snagged Kuroo by his shirt and began pulling him away from the scene.

Hinata followed them. He didn't know why, but he didn't know what else to do, either. By the time he caught up with the pair they had pushed out a side door, and the three of them stood together in the courtyard, the commotion dulling behind them.

"What happened?" asked Kenma, but Kuroo was already shaking his head. "Did you see it?"

"He just…stopped," said Kuroo, and Hinata was unnerved more than ever to see him so pale and shaken. "We were giving him a hard time about that whiff, and he just stopped, and he passed out, and…." His knees wobbled, and even with Kenma trying to support him it wasn't enough; he slumped, sitting down on the concrete. "Holy shit," he muttered, covering his mouth with both hands. "I think he's dead."

"No," said Hinata without having fully processed the words. "No, that's crazy. How? Why?"

Kuroo shook his head again as Kenma crouched down beside him. "He was…he was _cold_ , man. By the time your coach took over, he was already…." He shrank into his shoulders, eyes wide with shock. "Holy shit…."

Hinata and Kenma exchanged a look, at a loss. "He's…they'll take him to the hospital," Kenma offered clumsily. "He'll be okay." But Kuroo hid deeper in his hands, shaking. Hinata could only stare, wits scattered, until he realized that someone was calling out to him.

"Hinata!" A hand came down on his shoulder, and he jumped, his heart pounding—then the feeling of it pounding startled him all over again, made worse when he turned and found Kageyama watching him intensely.

"Are you all right?" Kageyama demanded. He looked pale. Behind him, the rest of Karasuno was crowded around the windows, a few of them casting glances their way.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata didn't know what to make of the tight grip Kageyama had on his shirt, except that for some reason he wanted to do the same. But when Kageyama tried to ask him what had happened, a glance at Kenma trying to console his captain spurred him to interrupt. "Come on," he said, and he turned to lead them back inside.

The team gathered at the end of the hall, each of them keeping an eye on the goings on further down as they quietly conversed. As the paramedics loaded Bokuto onto a stretcher to be rushed away, Mr. Takeda split from the rest of the adults to join and reassure them. It wasn't until the ambulance was racing from the school lot that Ukai made his way over, rubbing his eyes and seemingly at a loss.

"All right, listen up," he said, and everyone grew silent. When Hinata glanced past him he could see the rest of the teams crowding around their coaches in a similar manner, and suddenly the hall that had been chaos went very still. "I'm sorry, but we don't know yet what happened to Fukurodani's Bokuto-kun. Right now it looks like he may have had a heart attack." Everyone looked to each other, and Ukai raised his hands, saying, "Calm down," before anyone had had the chance to speak. "They're taking care of him, but for now I need to know, was anyone with him when it happened?"

"We were practicing blocking just before," Hinata spoke up, and all eyes swiveled to him. "He was really worn out, but not…. He left before I did, I didn't see what happened." He glanced behind him and finally spotted Tsukishima leaning against the wall. "Tsukishima was with them…?"

Everyone's attention shifted again, but Tsukishima didn't look up. "I heard him hit the floor," he said. "I didn't see it."

"But he's going to be okay, right?" asked Tanaka anxiously. "He's not some old guy, he's a star athlete. He'll be okay?"

The grim look that crossed Ukai's face said it all, but before he could answer, Mr. Takeda spoke up. "Let's all hope so," he said, smiling encouragingly. "I know we're all worked up now, but let's head back to the rooms. Coach Yamiji went with them to the hospital and he'll fill us in as soon as there's news. All right?"

He motioned for everyone to get going, and at length, they did. Everyone was in shock, muttering things like "the heat" or "undiagnosed heart condition" to each other. Hinata found himself near the back, his feet not wanting to carry him away from the scene as if there was still more to learn from the emptying hallway. It took Kageyama tugging on his t-shirt to spur him after his team.

"Are you all right?" Kageyama asked, staying close by his side as they followed Mr. Takeda's lead.

"I guess so." Hinata gave his face a rub and then took a deep breath, trying to re-center himself. "It's just…it doesn't make sense. It happened so fast."

"You should drink some water," said Kageyama. "Did you eat enough today? Did you—"

"I'm fine," Hinata assured, but then he frowned, remembering Bokuto's insistence on the court. "Really, you don't have to worry about me."

"Okay, fine." Kageyama made a face as he looked away. He seemed to chew over something several times before admitting, "They didn't say who it was at first—just that someone passed out from working too hard. I thought…."

Hinata stared at him, mystified. It was a little strange having Kageyama right at his shoulder when they had spent the last several days barely speaking. Even having convinced himself that there wasn't anything that needed saying anyway, he still felt heat rise in his chest, words he couldn't begin to articulate struggling for his voice. "You were worried about me?"

Kageyama scowled. "Of course I was. I thought if anyone was going to spike his way to exhaustion, it would be _you_." He cast a quick glance at Hinata's face and then looked away again, embarrassed. "I know how hard you've been working lately. It…shows. But be careful."

"Yeah," Hinata replied. "You, too." He didn't know what else to say, but he stayed close by Kageyama's side all the way to their room.

At long last, the worry and gossip calmed. Everyone changed and crawled into their futons to at least attempt to sleep. A few whispered conversations started up once in a while, but eventually the room was quiet. Hinata couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was Bokuto's grimace as he tried to tell them all that he was fine. His ears with Tsukishima saying _I heard him hit the floor_ and he wondered what that must have sounded like, just a hard, heavy _thunk_ and then everyone reacting in panic….

Hinata checked his phone—only two hours had passed. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the night. As he debated sneaking out just to get some air, he heard voices in the hall. He crawled to the door, but he wasn't able to make out any of the words through it, and boldly decided to go out and see for himself. _If it's the coach,_ he thought, _I'll just tell him I wanted a drink._

He slipped outside, and immediately spotted Ukai and Mr. Takeda a little ways down the hall, standing close together by an open window. Ukai was leaning against the sill, rubbing his eyes over and over. Mr. Takeda had his phone out and was talking into it.

"Thank you, Yamiji-san," he was saying, his expression grim. "We'll speak to the other coaches and hold a meeting with the students in the morning. No reason to wake them all up now."

Hinata couldn't make out Coach Yamiji's reply, but it sounded as if he were cut off by a loud banging noise. Mr. Takeda frowned at his phone as the line went dead. "That was odd," he said. "It almost sounded like…."

"We'll have cancel the rest of tomorrow's matches," Ukai muttered, rubbing his face yet again. "Yamiji will be calling in the principal and superintendent next, probably, city health inspectors." He sighed. "I can't believe this."

"We still don't have all the information," said Mr. Takeda as Hinata snuck closer. "It could be any number of things that lead to…."

"I can't…." Ukai scrubbed as his mouth with a shudder. He looked pale to Hinata even in the dim lighting, his eyes heavy and bloodshot. "I can't get the taste out of my mouth," he confessed with a grimace. "Shit, he went cold so fast…."

Hinata felt a chill, and he couldn't help himself. "That's what Kuroo-san said," he blurted out, and both men startled to find him so near. "Does that mean, Bokuto is….?"

"Hinata," said Mr. Takeda, gently scolding. "You should be asleep—we'll talk about it in the morning, with everyone."

He started to move closer to usher Hinata back into the room, but Ukai gave a sudden, hard cough, distracting him. By the time he'd turned to ask if he was all right, Ukai was already sinking to his knees, hacking and gagging. He looked almost white, and when he pulled his hand away from his mouth, his palm was slick with blood.

"Ukai-kun!" Mr. Takeda rushed back to him, and without thinking Hanata did the same. Ukai was shuddering, eyes wide and red, and his skin was icy cold to the touch. Just like Bokuto. It made Hinata sick to his stomach.

"I can still taste it," Ukai was mumbling, unfocused and covering his mouth. "It's still here."

"Hold on," said Mr. Takeda, dragging Ukai's arm over his shoulders. "My car is just outside—I'll take you to the hospital."

Hinata helped the two of them stand, shivering when Ukai pushed against his shoulder for leverage. It left a bloody smear on the sleeve of his T-shirt. "What should I do?" he asked breathlessly. As intimidating as Ukai could sometimes be, he had never felt _afraid_ in his presence, not like he suddenly did then, with wide, bloodshot eyes rolling in his direction.

"Go wake Sawamura-kun," Mr. Takeda instructed as he supported Ukai around the middle. "Tell him what's happening. I'll call Coach Nekomata as soon as Ukai-kun is taken care of, all right? Try to keep them calm."

"Taste," Ukai continued to mutter to himself senselessly. "Cold…."

Hinata shivered and took a step back. "O-Okay. I'll try."

A scream split the air. Hinata didn't recognize the high pitched wail but it put his heart in his throat, and he spun about. It was coming from the Nekoma room further down the hall, and though it cut off abruptly—gut-churningly abruptly—more soon rose in its place, erupting in full blown hysteria. _Kenma's in there_ , Hinata thought blankly, but before he could start toward the commotion, another cry behind him drew his attention back, just in time to see Ukai sinking his teeth into Mr. Takeda's throat.

It didn't make any sense. Hinata could see everything very clearly—Ukai yanking Mr. Takeda's head back by the hair, the red gushing from a jagged wound—but he couldn't understand, couldn't get his feet to move. His teacher was screaming and his coach was grunting and snarling like an animal. It didn't make sense.

The rest of Karasuno emerged from the room, drawn by the noise, and immediately everyone was shouting, running toward the fight to try and pry the men away from each other. Hinata could hear Kageyama's voice in his ear but the words were muffled as if from far away—all he could do was watch Ukai snapping his head away from the boys with a mouthful of meat. It wasn't until Kageyama started to move past him, aiming to join the fray, that panic drove both his hands to clench in his T-shirt.

"Wait," Hinata gasped out, dragging Kageyama back. "Don't go near them."

"What the hell is going on?" Kageyama demanded, but Hinata only shook his head, drawing him further away from the melee.

It took Asahi, Sawamura, and Tanaka to wrench Ukai to the floor, and even once there he didn't give up fighting, growling and clawing at them. Asahi even had marks on his arms that looked like bites. None of their shouting or begging seemed to reach Ukai's ears at all, as if he were completely out of his mind.

More teams were gathering in the hall. Hinata could hear them investigating the Nekoma room: a door being slid open, letting loose a horrible commotion of people shouting in confusion and fear. Next to him, Kageyama swore viciously, but Hinata kept hold of his shirt to keep him still. His attention was solely on Mr. Takeda.

Sugawara had taken off his shirt, and was holding it around Mr. Takeda's bleeding neck like a bandage. Others were gathered around, pounding on their cell phones and talking very fast. But Hinata saw that Mr. Takeda's skin had already grown deathly pale, eyes rolled back and bloodshot. Just like Ukai.

"I don't think he's breathing," said Ennoshita, leaning over him. "He's so cold."

_It's spreading_. Hinata looked from Takeda's fingers twitching to Ukai's gnashing teeth, and he could already see what would happen next. _He's going to—_ "Sempai, get away from them!"

Mr. Takeda grabbed Ennoshita by the back of his neck and yanked him closer. The scream that came out of him was terrifying, and finally Hinata found movement again, almost tripping over his feet as he stumbled backward. He saw Sugawara reach for them, saw blood on Takeda's mouth, and when he turned away, he caught a glimpse of the open door to the Nekoma room: all he saw was Kuroo, face smeared red as he jabbed his fingers into Inuoka's eye sockets.

"Hinata," Kageyama tried again. "What—"

"Run," said Hinata, and he grabbed Kageyama's wrist, dragging him away from the scene. "Everyone, run!"

The hallway was quickly becoming pandemonium. Other members of Nekoma were fleeing their room, some of them wounded, all of them bloodstained. Lev was half collapsed on the ground, covering a bite in his neck—his eyes were already bloodshot. Just inside the doorway was a familiar head of dyed hair, matted down, not moving. As Hinata pulled Kageyama past them the rest of the gathered students finally began to grasp the danger they were in and began to flee, too, crashing into each other in their efforts. Even the coaches and managers beat a hasty retreat when they saw the carnage taking place. As they reached the stairs Hinata glanced back: Ennoshita was wild-eyed and pushing Sugawara to the ground.

They reached the lower floor, and there everyone hesitated, catching their breath and looking to each other in shock. Each cast their gaze to the stairs, anxious to know if their crazed teammates were in pursuit. "Everyone calm down," one of the coaches was saying, though he looked just as bewildered as any of them. "I'm calling the police. We're all going to go into one of the gyms until they arrive."

Hinata continued to watch the stairs. He could hear his teammates's voices above, and his stomach clenched with helpless anxiety at the thought of them fighting for their lives. But he couldn't let go of Kageyama's wrist. "Bokuto-san died at the hospital," he said.

Kageyama turned toward, as did a few others in earshot. "What?"

"I overheard them. And Coach Ukai and Kuroo-san—they were the ones that tried to help him. And now they're...."

One of Fukurodani's seniors whipped around. "The hell are you talking about? What does this have to do with Bokuto?"

He reached for Hinata, but Kageyama immediately positioned himself between them, forcing the other back. "Don't," he said firmly. "We don't have time for bullshit."

As if in answer, someone came thundering down the stairs: Asahi, his sleepware splashed with blood, gore under his nails. His gait was unwieldy as if he were being jerked along by wires, and his expression was twisted with pain. "Can't," he spat, but it didn't sound like a human voice uttering words it understood. "I can't."

He charged into the collection of teens and their guardians, scattering them. It was Kageyama that spurred them then, pushing against Hinata's back. "This can't be real," he wheezed as they raced for the nearest exit, shrieking behind them. "It's like he's some kind of zombie!"

_Zombie?_ Hinata risked a glance back—Asahi was chasing a pair of managers into another classroom. _But how can it happen so fast?_

They burst out of the school, panting, and ran into the courtyard to take refuge behind a stand of vending machines. "Zombies," Hinata repeated as he caught his breath. "Maybe?"

"I wasn't serious!" Kageyama snapped, but then he quickly fought for composure again. He scraped his arm across his mouth. "Holy shit, you saw that, didn't you? Was that really Asahi-san?"

"Coach Ukai did CPR on Bokuto, and then he bit Asashi-san, and now...it _has_ to be zombies." Hinata peeked out from around the vending machines and saw what looked like most of Fukurodani running toward the first gym. "What are we gonna do?"

Kageyama took a look for himself and then urged them both back into hiding. "Whatever's going on, we can't stay here. We have to get to...the police, or something."

"But what if Bokuto-san... _changed_...in the hospital?" Hinata pressed. "What if it's all just like—"

"It doesn't matter if he did—if it is. We have to get somewhere safer than this!" Kageyama rubbed his face, and for the first time Hinata realized that his hands were shaking. "Just stay close to me," he said. "We'll make a run for the edge of the grounds."

"Okay." Hinata nodded, and together they peered out from around the machines again.

The yard was mostly empty. They could hear people shouting still inside the school, and somewhere in the distance, but immediately nearby there was only a pair sitting huddled against a bench. One of them sported a familiar head of black hair that set Hinata's heart pounding.

"That's Shimizu-san," he said, and he dashed out of hiding toward him, Kageyama cursing as he followed.

Shimizu looked up as they approached. Her glasses were cracked and there was blood on her shirt, and for a moment Hinata hesitated before getting closer. Then he realized that even though her eyes were wide, they weren't glassy and bloodshot like the others had been. It didn't look like any of the blood was hers. "Shimzu-san," he said as he crouched beside her. "Are you all right?"

Shimizu shook her head, but then she nodded, her expression utterly blank. "But him," she said, motioning to the boy beside her.

It was one of Shinzen's middle blockers, a freshman Hinata didn't know the name of. There were tears on his face and he was hugging his knees to his chest as he muttered to himself. Hinata started to reach for him, to offer some kind of reassurance, but then he saw the wound on his calf.

Kageyama spotted it, too, and he tugged on Hinata's shoulder. "We have to go."

"We can't just leave him," Hinata replied, and he gave the boy a tug, trying to urge him upright. "Hey, what's your name?"

"We have to go," Kageyama repeated. "You saw the same thing I did."

"I know, but we can't just…." Hinata gave the boy another tug, but in doing so his hand brushed his bare arm—his skin was already growing swiftly cold. With a sound of frustration he turned to Shimizu instead. "Come on—can you run?"

Shimizu allowed the two boys to help her up. The movement seemed to do her some good, as once on her feet she blinked rapidly as if waking up. "Have you seen Yachi?" she asked. "We were separated…."

"We haven't," said Hinata, urging her away from the Shinzen boy. "I think…everyone is still in the school…."

"The school," the boy muttered, and the menacing hiss of his voice put the urge to flee back in Hinata's feet. He lifted his head with a snarl. "School, school—"

Kageyama kicked the boy straight in his temple. It gave a sickening _whack,_ and even when the boy crumpled Kageyama didn't relent, stomping until had stopped moving. He was breathing hard, while Hinata and Shimizu held their breath, watching in shock. Once finished, Kageyama took a few stumbling steps backward and then leaned over his knees as if he might be sick. It wasn't until he had straightened again that Hinata could speak.

"Holy crap, Kageyama," he said.

"You've seen it," Kageyama replied sharply, though there was a tremor in his voice. "You know what was going to happen." He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and motioned for them to move on. "Let's get out of here."

They didn't make it more than a few steps before one of the school doors banged open. A silhouette stood in the entrance, and behind him, gruesome bodies littered the hall. He was stained so completely, hair down and chunks ripped out of his face, that Hinata didn't recognize him at first. Then in a harsh, eager voice, he growled, " _Taste_."

"Run!" said Hinata, but by then Ukai was already racing toward them. The trio fled for the far end of the grounds, where a tall chain-link fence separated them from the streets and sidewalks beyond. They weren't nearly fast enough. Ukai was on them in no time, teeth bared, and when there were only a few steps separating them Kageyama turned to face him.

"Keep going!" Kageyama shouted as he braced himself.

But Hinata had already stopped in his tracks. He pivoted, scraping his bare foot on the concrete. Kageyama met the charging Ukai head on, grabbing him by his shoulders with arms straight to keep the teeth away from him—immediately Hinata was there, too, grabbing Ukai's shirt from behind. If nothing else he could keep Kageyama from being bowled over.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama snapped as he kept Ukai at bay. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not going to just leave you!" Hinata retorted. "There has to be something we can…."

Shimizu snuck closer, and she shoved one of her socks into Ukai's mouth. It distracted him for only a moment; in anger he turned on her, shoving her roughly to the ground. The unexpected movement caught both boys off guard, and then Ukai was whirling on them. Instead of trying to bite at Kageyama he pulled his fist back and punched him straight in the face.

Kageyama went down, and Hinata's strength wasn't great enough to prevent Ukai from chasing after. Without any other options Hinata threw his full weight into the man, sending them both tumbling across the walkway. A shake of Ukai's head sent the sock flying, and then he was lurching forward, giving Hinata too clear of a view of his bloodied lips and tongue. In desperation he reached up with both hands, shoving his palms into the underside of Ukai's snapping jaws. Ukai grunted and squirmed, pawing at him—he wouldn't be contained for long. Already Hinata's elbows were shaking, and he had to close his eyes. But at least if he got bit, Kageyama wouldn't have any reason to hold back any longer and could get away.

His morbid hopes were silenced by a loud _thunk_ overhead. Ukai rolled to the side, and as soon as his weight was no longer a hindrance Hinata scrambled to his feet. He was met by Kageyama almost immediately, supporting him, and the two of them looked to see what had become of their coach.

There was a dent in his skull—a crater bludgeoned into it by a fire extinguisher, which Sugawara was wielding like a weapon. Over and over he pounded at Ukai's head, until bone poked through the bloodied mop of his hair, and then was crushed, leaving him a mess of oozing splinters. He looked like a monster himself, but when Ukai had stopped twitching he let his weapon drop, and Hinata could see tears running tracks down the blood on his face.

Sugawara turned to them with wide eyes, gasping for breath. "Are you all right?"

"I'm—" Hinata started, cut off by Kageyama turning him about for an inspection. He was speechless beneath the fumbling, sweaty hands pulling at his shirt and lifting up his arms to check for bites. "I'm fine," he managed to get out only after Kageyama was satisfied. "I'm okay."

"Me, too," said Kageyama with relief as he showed off his arms and neck. He looked to Shimizu, who nodded and did the same. But he tensed when he looked to Sugawara, who was clearly favoring his weight on one leg. "Sempai…?"

"I'm okay," Sugawara assured, but then he cringed. "I mean, I think I sprained my ankle. But I'm not…one of…I'm still me."

"You were right there when it started," Hinata recalled cautiously. "How did you get away?

"Nishinoya-kun helped me," he answered, and then his expression briefly crumbled before he could pull himself together again. "But then Asahi, he…. They didn't make it."

The four of them shivered, silent. Hinata remembered Asashi plunging down the stairs at them, and for a moment was convinced he could still hear his voice, wailing from inside the school. Kageyama drew their focus back with a shake of his head. "We have to move," he said, and he began nudging them toward the fence. "There's too many, we have to outrun them somehow."

"Suga, will you be able to climb?" Shimizu asked with concern as they each took hold of the chain links. "With your ankle?"

"I'll manage," he said, gripping the fence.

They climbed. Sugawara needed help over the top, but soon they were on their way back down the other side. By then more of the teams had made their way out of the school, prowling about for fresh meat. Hinata kept his head down; he didn't want to see any more of his teammates fix their blank eyes on him.

"We'll run to whatever the next open business is," Kageyama said as they reached the bottom. "Maybe there's a bar or something with a heavy door. We can call the police. They won't believe us but we look like hell, they'll know _something_ is happening."

Hinata nodded, insanely grateful for Kageyama's clear head. "We'll be safe as long as we stick together," he said, hoping to sound just as confident.

"Of course." Kageyama cast him a quick glance before leading the way away from the school. "It's not like I can let you die before you hit that toss I've spent the last hundred hours working on."

Hinata's heart gave a thud as he followed. Beside him, Sugawara made a sound of exasperation. "Kageyama, how can you even talk like that now?" he said angrily. "The team is _gone_ , don't you understand? They're all _dead_."

Kageyama didn't reply, but as far as Hinata was concerned, he didn't need to. He understood. He remembered Kageyama gripping his Tshirt, and with a deep breath he quickened his pace so he could take his hand. Their fingers were soiled and bruised but they held each other tight as they hurried on in hope of safety.

_As long as we're together_ , Hinata thought, _we'll be okay somehow._


End file.
